pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ---- Cartoonman25 This user is vandilizing the Snubull page. Please fix this! --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Something funny hey something funny is if you look at the team Skull animations on the over world they look like they are Hip Hop Dancers. Highlight Can you highlight this blog? If you look on the community messages notice page you'll see last week's RTP blog is there. Just change week 3 to week 4 and of course the link. Thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:42, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :How long does it take for the blue notice box to pop up? --Rai 水 (talk) 20:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I see it now. Thanks! --Rai 水 (talk) 21:18, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Slay Slay has took it upon himself to delete the roundy templates because he says it'll save load time, which honestly it doesn't, like at all. He feels he doesn't need to discuss it with others. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :I do not need to discuss coding matters, if you had actually listened to what I was telling you, you would have realized that I would be replacing them with inline css which would load faster than page external templates. Please refer to your talk page for the warning I gave you for insinuating aggregations towards me in the chat room. ::How do I get a warning for "insinuating" that you didn't discuss the matter. You just don't like me. Get over yourself. :::Where on Alola, did you get the idea that I don't like you, from. That is an extremely rash assumption of my intentions and character. 23:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Lord this guy is just trying to block me just because he doesn't like that I disagreed with me. I have all of our interactions documented on screenshots to show you that him trying to block me has zero to with me harassing him or anything, but that he just doesn't like me. In the screenshots you will see how rude and cynical he has been to me. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:10, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Once again, you clearly have misinterpreted everything I've said and done, it was a warning for chat, with multiple steps before you would have been removed from the wiki. You are however, now testing my patience. − − :Messaging the other admins and snitching, or whatever it is that you want to label it, is not the correct way to go about this. A much better way to have approached it, would to have made a forum, since you so HEAVILY wanted to see a discussion. You could have then linked everyone too it, and carried on from there. − ::Slay oh please. I was talking to Lord. Otherwise I would have messaged you on your talkpage. What are you going to block me because I'm trying to defend myself from being blocked by a guy who is using his own entitlement to validate his action. I asked why you deleted the templates. I asked did you discuss it, you first answered why do I have to prove anything to you, being rude as usual. Deny it if you want, I have the proof. Then you said it what discussed. I asked where and how long ago. I mean I've been here for almost a year and I haven't seen it. If you would to be so nice, you could have linked me to it, but you wanted to be rude. Call me a snitch if you want, I will do whatever it takes to take down someone who isn't using his power correctly. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:20, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Then you're doing a poor job, as you should have, long ago, been on Shockstorm's case, but, et tu Bruté, novas pro bono? ::::And you are doing a poor job, esoecially for an admin. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC)